In recent years, more and more commercial thermoplastic elastomeric products are formed into power tools, electronic and telecommunication equipment, personal care, housewares and appliances, sporting goods, medical devices, industrial machines, packaging, food and beverages, and toys and games. The key features of a thermoplastic elastomer include softness, flexibility, and elasticity, excellent grip characteristics, and good weatherability. These features attract the interest of users and consumers. However, the styrenic block copolymer of thermoplastic compounds contains mineral oil and non-polar polypropylene which have little surface energy. Because the surface of compounds is non-polar, permanent marking becomes difficult to achieve by conventional application methods such as pad printing, screen printing, hot foiling, hand painting and spray coating. The styrenic block copolymer can be commercial grade as soft as 30 shore 00 (near 0 shore A) and as hard as 90 shore A. In general, the composition of the softer grade styrenic block copolymer contains higher amounts of mineral oil only. However, the composition of the harder grade styrenic block copolymer contains more propylene and less mineral oil. The high oil absorbent styrenic block copolymer products have excellent elasticity and elongation but high sensitivity to solvents. If the elongation of elastomeric paint film is much lower than that of the decorated substrate, the applied decorated image will rub off after stretching the substrate.